


Empire City

by Jolyn09



Series: Another half human, half gem? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Both of them are scared of each other due to past experiences, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lapis tries to help, Original Character(s), jol's trashy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: First meeting between Lapis Lazuli and Jolin, another half human half gem child.





	Empire City

**Author's Note:**

> A very old work of mine. I am reaaally sorry it's so bad. I may write more of these two in the future, so stick around, I guess.

Lapis's Point Of View

The flapping of her own water wings whispered in her ears and the night light of the city blinded her eyes as Lapis Lazuli fly like a silent airplane, in the skies of Empire City that promised "jobs in coffee shops", still not knowing what that means. She had left the barn to visit the city because she 'was interested in the city and how the people lead their lives'. Or so everyone thought.

The truth was that during the flight with Steven, Lapis Lazuli had actually saw a girl tiredly leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking somewhat beaten up from what she could make out, high up in the sky. She still remembered that even after the rubies invasion and the baseball game? "Weird" she thought to herself as she flew past a brightly coloured building.

Lapis was already regretting doing this. What if the humans attacked her? What if she got mistaken that the girl was fine and she was just infiltrating someone else's business? What if humans are still holding resentments against gems? Are Peridot and Steven worried and looking for me? Is this worth it? However, all her doubts disappeared as she saw the same building that had started it in the first place.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the same girl, sitting at the dimly lighted balcony, weakly smiling as the girl stares at the building in front of her. Upon flying closer, the girl had bruises on her hand, one half covered by the t-shirt she was wearing, and one fully visable, a black eye and she looked like she had been recently crying. She also had a gem on her chest, shaped like a blue tear drop, with light blue rings surrounding it.

Lapis's mind swirled with thousands of thoughts, "One of my kind?" "How is she living in here?" "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" "She… can't use her powers…" "I can't just leave her here!" "I need to do something!" "What would Peridot and Steven say about this?" "Think, Lapis, think!". Lapis knew she didn't have much time as the girl's parents, biological or not, could come out and cause both of them harm. After a few minutes, she made her decision, and with a flap of her wings, she raced towards where the girl is.

Jolin's Point Of View

"Ughhhhh everything hurts…" Jolin moaned. She could still hear the shouting from the arguments of her parents in the next room as she tries to enjoy the city landscape. Jolin is the first half human half gem in the city, and lives with her abusive adoptive parents that she can't run away from, a brother that's older than her, and their annoying grandparents. Every wrong thing she did, they would cane her, beat her, sometimes even punch her, though it was mostly from her father. Her brother wasn't any better either. He would constantly bully, calling names and pinching for fun, then saying that it wasn't that painful, even though for Jolin, it hurt a lot.

"At least everything will be better soon…" she said apprehensively, sighing at the same time. Or that's what she constantly told herself. Her adoptive mother had actually threaten both of them that one day, this family will fall apart fully, she gets to sell the house and buy a new one, while she and her brother are stuck with her adoptive father, fending for themselves out in the streets. She still can't bring herself to call them Mom and Dad…

Lapis's Point Of View

Lapis landed behind the girl, ignoring the shouting going on in the next room. The girl was now back in the position she first saw her, leaning on the railing a little, wincing as her hand touched the railing. "Hello?" Lapis said. Immediately, the girl turn around, shocked, in a defensive stand, hoping to be able to defend herself. Lapis retracted her wings, trying to look less threatening, as she slowly walk towards the girl. The girl had now relexed her stand, however still apprehensive, eyes filled with curiosity and fear.

Jolin's Point Of View

"Huh?" The gem, fully visible that it was embedded on Jolin's chest suddenly glowed. It stopped, when she heard "I'm not gonna hurt you", that was probably coming from the 'person'. Confused, Jolin just stood rooted to the ground. The 'person' suddenly controlled the nearby water in the glass, about to use it on her. Despite what she heard, she shrunk, closing her eyes, knowing that somehow, this 'person' will hurt her, only to feel no pain. 

Lapis's Point Of View

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and I have the power to bend surrounding water. You and I have the same gem for some reason." Lapis said, greeted by a look of confusion. She turned around, showing what she meant, a gem embedded on her back. The girl, too curious to control herself, touched her gem, forcing Lapis to turn back, growing defensive. "Get off!" The girl was flung back, wincing as she landed hard on the ground.

Jolin's Point Of View

"Sorry, bad things have happened before." The Lapis said, attempting to soften her tone. Jolin nodded with understanding and finally saying her name. "Mhmm… name's Jolin" as the/a? Lapis helped her up. Just then, the door to the balcony flung open, revealing Jolin's parents.

~To be continued


End file.
